emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6624 (6th August 2013)
Plot The Doctor asks Rhona if she was trying to overdose, or if she's become dependent on the pills as she had far more paracetamol in her blood than normal; he warns her of the dangers and offers her help but she tells him to leave her alone. Vanessa dashes off to see Rhona. Laurel plans to call in sick again, using Arthur as an excuse. Marlon gets her to ring Ashley and tells her to go to work. Alicia is nervous about moving in with Dom. Chas asks Cameron to be a pallbearer, he tries to get out of it but can't. Paddy tries to get hold of Rhona. He rings her mother and discovers she's not in hospital and that she's not seen Rhona in months. Vanessa picks Rhona up from the hospital. Laurel is walking through the village and becomes convinced the carjacker has just entered the café. She gets Dan to apprehend him and Bob to ring the police while she rushes to get Marlon. Paddy confronts Rhona for lying, informing her that he rang her mother. She lies again that she needed a break from him, so went to a B&B to clear her head. He tries to get her to talk to him, but she walks out. The police arrest the suspected carjacker. Cameron arrives at Tug Ghyll and informs Debbie of Chas wanting him to be a pallbearer. He wants to tell Chas that he and her are back together but Debbie insists they're not saying anything until after the funeral. The police visit Laurel to say that the man wasn't the carjacker as he has an alibi, with proof from his firm and they've released him. Jacob asks David if he's really marrying Priya and if he still likes Alicia he can try to talk her around. Alicia overhears him while David makes a quick exit. Marlon yells at Laurel, he wants her to see a doctor but she tells him if he wants to help he needs to find the carjacker. Alicia lets Val and Eric know that she'll be officially moving into Brook Cottage on Thursday. Marlon tries to get Cain to give him any information he can about his source and the link back to the carjacker, but he won't help. Vanessa tells Rhona she blames herself and is planning to leave Emmerdale. Rhona begs her to stay stating if she really loved her she wouldn't leave her on her own. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *Doctor - Jonny McPherson *Courier - Daniel Rose *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Hotten General - Rhona's room and car park *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom, kitchen and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Jonny McPherson makes a pre-Liam Cavanagh appearance as a doctor. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,220,000 viewers (13th place - joint with the following episode). Memorable dialogue Alicia Metcalfe: "I thought I'd let you know, I've sorted things with Dom and we are moving out on Thursday." Val Pollard: "So I'm left on me tod with him." Alicia Metcalfe: "I thought you'd be pleased." Eric Pollard: "Can Jacob stay? I'll be missing intelligent conversation." Val Pollard: "Well good job I've got Cheryl for that." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes